pathfinderkingmakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Disciple
The Dragon Disciple is a prestige class in Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description As some of the most ancient, powerful, and capricious creatures in existence, dragons occasionally enter into trysts with unsuspecting mortals or sire offspring with exceptional individuals. Likewise, the great power wielded by these creatures has long intrigued wizards and alchemists who have sought various magical methods to infuse their bodies with draconic power. As a result, the blood of dragons runs through the veins of many races. For some, this heritage manifests as a sorcerous bloodline and a predilection for magic; for others, however, the power of their draconic ancestors becomes an obsession. Spellcasters who embrace their draconic heritage and learn to channel their abilities can become dragon disciples, fearsome warriors who possess not only the repertoire of an accomplished sorcerer but also the ability to unleash the furious power of dragons upon their foes. As dragon disciples discover the power of their forebears, they can learn to breathe fire, take flight on leathery wings, and—at the pinnacle of their abilities—assume the form of a dragon. Although they are rare, dragon disciples can be found in any land where dragons interact with mortals. Gameplay Role: With the magic of a spellcasting class at their disposal, dragon disciples can assume the typical role of a magic-user, hampering the movement of the enemy and hurling damage-dealing spells at their opponents. Dragon disciples' draconic abilities, however, make these versatile spellcasters even more formidable, as they use their breath weapons and martial prowess to destroy their foes directly. Alignment: Any neutral. Hit Die: d8. Skill Ranks Per Level: 2 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (World), Perception, Persuasion, Use Magic Device. Requirements To qualify to become a dragon disciple, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * 1 level in a spontaneous arcane spell casting class (Sorcerer, Bard, Inquisitor or Eldritch Scion Magus). * 5 ranks in Knowledge (Arcana). * If the character already has an eldritch bloodline, it must be draconic. Table: Dragon Disciple Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Dragon disciples gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Blood of Dragons A dragon disciple adds his level to his sorcerer levels when determining the powers gained from his bloodline. If the dragon disciple does not have levels of sorcerer, he instead gains bloodline powers of the draconic bloodline, using his dragon disciple level as his sorcerer level to determine the bonuses gained. He must choose a dragon type upon gaining his first level in this class and that type must be the same as his sorcerer type. This ability does not grant bonus spells to a sorcerer unless he possesses spell slots of an appropriate level. Such bonus spells are automatically granted if the sorcerer gains spell slots of the spell's level. Dragon Bite At 2nd level, whenever the dragon disciple uses his bloodline to grow claws, he also gains a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d6 points of damage (1d4 if the dragon disciple is Small), plus 1.5 times the dragon disciple's Strength modifier. Upon reaching 6th level, this bite also deals 1d6 points of energy damage. The type of damage dealt is determined by the dragon disciple's bloodline. Blindsense At 5th level, the dragon disciple gains blindsense with a range of 25 feet. Using non-visual senses the dragon disciple notices things he cannot see. He usually does not need to make Perception checks to notice and pinpoint the location of creatures within range of his blindsense ability, provided that he has line of effect to that creature. Any opponent the dragon disciple cannot see still has total concealment against him, and the dragon disciple still has the normal miss chance when attacking foes that have concealment. A creature with blindsense is still denied its Dexterity bonus to Armor Class against attacks from creatures it cannot see. At 10th level, the range of this ability increases to 50 feet. Breath Weapon At 3rd level, a dragon disciple gains the breath weapon bloodline power, even if his level does not yet grant that power. Once his level is high enough to grant this ability through the bloodline, the dragon disciple gains an additional use of his breath weapon each day. The type and shape of the breath weapon depends on the type of dragon selected by the dragon disciple. Ability Boost — Constitution (+2) Upon reaching 6th level, a dragon disciple gains a +2 increase to the character's Constitution score. Dragon Form At 7th level, a dragon disciple can assume the form of a dragon. This ability works like dragonkind I spell. At 10th level, this ability functions as dragonkind II spell, and the dragon disciple can use this ability twice per day. His caster level for this effect is equal to his effective sorcerer levels for his draconic bloodline. Ability Boost — Intelligence (+2) Upon reaching 8th level, a dragon disciple gains a +2 increase to the character's Intelligence score. Natural Armor Increase (+1) As his skin thickens, a dragon disciple takes on more and more of his progenitor's physical aspect. At 1st, 4th, and 7th level, a dragon disciple gains a +1 increase to the character's existing natural armor (if any). These armor bonuses stack. Ability Boost — Strength (+2) As a dragon disciple gains levels in this prestige class, a dragon disciple takes on more and more of his progenitor's physical aspect. At 2nd and 4th levels, a dragon disciple gains a +2 increase to the character's Strength score. These bonuses stack. Wings (Su) At 9th level, a dragon disciple gains wings which grants a +3 dodge bonus to AC against melee attacks and immunity to ground based effects, such as difficult terrain. Media de:Drachenjünger Category:Classes Category:Lore __NOEDITSECTION__